List of rulers of Halych and Volhynia
List of rulers of Halychyna and its sister principality Volhynia. They were basically separate principalities (rulers being closely related) until Roman the Great, Prince of Volhynia who conquered also Halych but immediately gave it to his son. They continued usually as separate states, but within the same dynasty and under vassalage to Knyaz of Halych until Lev, who annexed Volhynia to the principality. The royal crown lapsed and rulers were known as princes and/or dukes after Andriy Yuriyovych. Volhynia Rulers of Independent Volhynia Piast Dynasty House of Anjou In 1399, Galicia-Volhynia merged in the Kingdom of Poland. Below is a list of the rulers of Galicia and Volyn principality: Princes of Galicia ( 1124 - 1349 ), Volyn ( 987 - 1392 ), kings of Rus ( 1254 - 1264 , 1301 - 1308 , possibly 1323 - 1340 ) Princes of Galicia and Volhynia before the unification Princes of Galicia Principality Princes of Volyn principality Rostislavichi Halytsky 1 ( First Galician dynasty (from Rurikovich )) In Terebovlya 1085 - 1124 : Vasilko Rostislavich (died 1124) 1124 -to 1141 : Rostislav Vasilkovich (died before 1141) In Przemysl 1085 - 1092 : Rurik Rostislavich (died 1092) 1092 - 1124 : Volodar Rostislavich (died 1124) 1124 - 1128 : Rostislav Volodarevich (died 1128) In Zvenigorod 1086 - 1092 : Volodar Rostislavich (died 1124) 1092 - 1124 : Rostislav Volodarevich (died 1128) 1124 - 1129 : Vladimirko Volodarevich (died 1153) 1129 - 1145 : Ivan Rostislavich Berladnik (died 1162) In Galicia 1124 - 1141 : Ivan Vasilkovich (died 1141) 1141 - 1144 : Vladimirko Volodarevich (died 1153) 1144 : Ivan Rostislavich Berladnik (died 1162) 1144 - 1153 : Vladimirko Volodarevich (died 1153) 1153 - 1187 : Yaroslav Vladimirovich Osmomysl (died 1187) 1187 - 1188 : Oleg Yaroslavich 1188 : Vladimir Yaroslavich 1188 : Roman Mstislavich 1188 : Andrei (András) Hungarian 1188 - 1189 : Rostislav Ivanovich 1189 - 1198 : Vladimir Yaroslavich (died 1198) 987 - 1013 : Vsevolod Vladimirovich 10 ?? - 1054 : Svyatoslav Yaroslavich 1054 - 1057 : Igor Yaroslavich 1057 - 1064 : Rostislav Vladimirovich Tmutarakansky 1069 - 1073 : Yaropolk Izyaslavich (c 1075 was crowned by the pope as "the king of Rus"[ source not specified 335 days ] ) 1073 - 1078 : Oleg Svyatoslavich (Gorislavich) 1078 - 1085 : Yaropolk Izyaslavich 1085 - 1086 : Davyd Igorevich 1086 : Yaropolk Izyaslavich 1086 - 1099 Davyd Igorevich (the second time) 1099 : Mstislav Svyatopolchych 1099 - 1100 : Davyd Igorevich (third time) 1100 - 1118 : Jaroslav Svyatopolchych 1118 - 1119 : Roman Vladimirovich 1119 - 1135 : Andrei Vladimirovich 1135 - 1141 : Izyaslav Mstislavich 1141 - 1146 : Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich (Prince of Kiev) 1146 - 1149 : Vladimir Andreevich Dorogobuzhsky 1149 : Svyatopolk Mstislavich 1149 - 1151 : Izyaslav Mstislavich 1151 - 1154 : Svyatopolk Mstislavich 1154 - 1157 : Vladimir Mstislavich (prince of Kiev) 1157 - 1170 : Mstislav Izyaslavich 1170 - 1188 : Roman Mstislavich 1188 : Vsevolod Mstislavich Belzsky 1188 - 1198 : Roman Mstislavich The first association of the Galicia-Volyn principality (1199-1205) Romanovichi : Roman Mstislavich of Galich ( 1199 - 1205 ) Daniil Galitsky ( 1205 - 1206 ) Political fragmentation in the Galicia-Volyn principality After the sudden death of Roman Mstislavovich in 1205 , the Galician-Volyn principality began a nearly half-century struggle between different princes and rulers of neighboring states. Galician princes of the era of fragmentation Volyn princes of the era of fragmentation In Galicia : Vladimir Igorevich , (1206-1208) Roman Igorevich ( 1208 - 1210 ) Rostislav Rurikovich ( 1210 ) 2 Roman Igorevich ( 1210 - 1211 ) Vladimir Igorevich ( 1211 ) Daniil Galitsky ( 1211 - 1212 ) Mstislav Yaroslavich Nemoy ( 1212 - 1213 ) Vladislav Kormilichich ( 1213 - 1214 ) 3 Koloman Hungarian ( 1214 - 1215 ) Mstislav Mstislavich Udatny ( 1215 , 1219 - 1228 ) Koloman Hungarian ( 1215 - 1219 ) Andrei of Hungary ( 1228 - 1229 , 1231 - 1233 ) Daniil Romanovich Galitsky ( 1229 - 1231 , 1233 - 1235 ) Mikhail Vsevolodovich ( 1235 - 1238 ) Rostislav Mikhailovich of Chernigov ( 1238 ) In Przemysl : Svyatoslav Igorevich ( 1207 - 1211 ) In Zvenigorod : Roman Igorevich ( 1210 - 1211 ) In Vladimir-Volynsky : Svyatoslav Igorevich ( 1206 - 1207 ) Alexander Gromov Belz ( 1207 - 1209 ) Ingvar Yaroslavich Lutsky ( 1209 - 1210 ) Alexander Vsevolodovich Belzsky ( 1210 - 1215 ) Daniil Romanovich ( 1215 - 1238 ) In Belz : Alexander Vsevolodovich ( 1195 - 1207 , 1209 - 1210 , 1215 - 1232 ) Vasilko Romanovich ( 1207 - 1211 ) Vsevolod Vsevolodovich ( 1211 - 1215 ) In Chervny : Vsevolod Vsevolodovich ( 1207 - 1212 ) In Brest : Vasilko Romanovich ( 1208 - 1210 , 1219 - 1228 ) In Lutsk : See the Lutsk Principality In Peresopnitsa : See Peresopnytskoe Principality In Dogoborzhe : See the Dorogobuzh Principality In Shumsk : Svyatoslav Ingvarevich ( 1220 - 1223 ) Yaroslav Ingvarevich ( 1223 - 1227 ) Dynasty of Romanovics Princes of Galicia and the kings of Russia Grand Dukes Volynsky as part of the Galicia-Volyn kingdom Daniil Galitsky , Prince of Galich and Volyn ( 1238 - 1264 ), Grand Duke of Kiev (1240), King of Russia ( 1254 - 1264 ) Lev Danilovich , Prince of Galich ( 1264 - 1301 ), incl. in co-operation with Schwarn ( 1264 - 1269 ) Shvarn Danilovich , Prince Kholmsky, co-leader of the Lion ( 1264 - 1269 ), Grand Duke of Lithuania. Yuri Lvovich , Prince of Galich and Volyn, King of Russia ( 1301 - 1308 ) Lev Yurievich , Prince of Galich, Volynsky and all of Russia in co-operation with Andrew ( 1308- col., 1323 ) Andrei Yuryevich , Prince of Galich, Volynsky and all of Russia in co-operation with Leo ( 1308- col., 1323 ) Vladimir Lvovich Galitsky , known only for the Polish chronicles of the King of Russia ( 1323 - 1325 ) Vasilko Romanovich ( 1238 - 1269 ) Vladimir-Ivan Vasilkovich ( 1269 - 1289 ) Mstislav Danilovich ( 1289- after 1292 ) Lev Danilovich Galitsky (after 1292 - 1301 ) Yuri L. Galitsky ( 1301 - 1308 ) Andrei Yurievich ( 1308 - 1323 ) The Piast Dynasty Yuri-Boleslav Troydenovich - Prince of Galich, King of Russia 4 (title is indicated on the reverse side of the press, Yuri himself called the prince and heir ("dedichem") of the kingdom of Rus) ( 1325 - 1340 ). Dynasty Gediminovichi Lubart Gediminovich (Dmitry), Lithuanian prince, prince of Galich ( 1340 - 1349 ) 5 , Prince Volynsky ( 1340 - 1366 , 1370 - 1383 ) 6 In 1349 the Galician principality was conquered by Casimir the Great . In 1376 - 1377 Lubart briefly returned power in Galicia, but then lost it in favor of the King of Louis the Great (1377). Alexander Koriatovich , Prince Volynsky, viceroy of King Casimir the Great ( 1366 - 1370 ). Fedor Lyubartovich , Prince Volynsky ( 1383 - 1392 (1390?) 7 , 1431 ). Svidrigailo , Prince Volynsky ( 1434 - 1452 ). In 1392 the Volyn principality moved to Lithuania , in 1431 it was restored and finally liquidated in 1452 . Galicia-Volyn principality stopped political existence. See also The Kingdom of Galicia and Lodomeria See also * Rulers of Kievan Rus' * List of Ukrainian rulers * List of Belarusian rulers References External links * Historical notes about political history of principality of Galicia - Volhynia * mykolaiv.lviv.ua - Королівство Русі: реальність і міфи Category:History of Galicia (Eastern Europe) Category:Medieval Ukraine Category:Medieval Poland Category:Medieval Russia Category:Kievan Rus' Category:Princes of Halych Category:Princes of Volhynia Category:Princes of Halych-Volhynia Category:Ukraine-related lists Category:Poland-related lists Category:Russia-related lists Galicia and Volhynia Halych Category:Middle Ages-related lists